User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at ''mrdupincp@gmail.com'' /Archives/ Laughing Jack Deletion Appeal (Revised Version Link) I submitted a request to unprotect Laughing Jack on the Deletion Appeal page. I just forgot to include my revised version. It can be found here. Thanks. Drirton (talk) 04:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :I've added the link to the Deletion Appeal page. I just realised that I can edit the entire page and not just add sections. Sorry. Drirton (talk) 04:35, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Message The D, do you have some free time with you atm? Wanna have your thoughts on my latest pasta which is currently on the workshop. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:08, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Here it is then; thanks in advance. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:44, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Re Sorry for responding so late, but I'll be emailing you shortly. :) GreyOwl (talk) 00:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) In Torment Finale Hello, MrDupin. It has been a very long time since I made one of these posts, but can you believe it has been two years since I was struggling to type a paragraph without a typo, and had you help you pretty much format the entire first story in the series? I can't, and I wouldn't be anywhere near as in love with writing if it wasn't for you. The finale, Mantle, has finally been posted, along with a new, updated lore blog that recaps the series if you need a quick refresh. You made the special thanks that will be staying in all forms of the story, and wherever it goes. Thank you once again, and one final time for this series. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:36, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:In Torment Hi MrDupin, Thanks for the compliment! My style seemed to really suit the vibe Shawn's book has. If you're interested in my work, feel free to let me know.—CarloV3r (talk) 22:15, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :I would certainly be up for it. Though, with a full-time job, being an administrator on the Elder Scrolls Wiki and other business, I do doubt I would have a lot of free time for it. (excluding the weekends) :With Shawn and I knowing each other, time wasn't really that big of an issue, but I fear that might not be the case when creating artwork for people I've never met before. So yes, it would certainly be a great opportunity for me to make a name for myself, but I wouldn't want to make any promises without being absolutely sure that others will he content with the limited amount of time I can put into it.—CarloV3r (talk) 00:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I really wouldn't mind creating artwork for someone, as long as you can find someone who doesn't have any really strict deadlines. Also, would you mind deleting this and this for me?—CarloV3r (talk) 11:07, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Dear, Mr D. I was wondering, do you happened to know any sort of pastas that's mostly third-perspective which uses mostly show and not tell? Bringer Of The Light (talk) 12:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Many Thanks I really appreciate you taking care of putting the collab on the front page. I think my sanity (if there's any left) would have been in jeopardy if I'd had to tackle it. Thanks again. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 21:45, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Appreciate The Suggestions! Per heading, had a blast indulging upon The Wicker House, anticipating that others will be great as well! Bringer Of The Light (talk) 17:05, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Roleplaying hey this wasent role play moron so thanks for deleting something that was an actual question but you know you idiots wouldent beable to tell the difference between roleplay and a question thanks for nothing TrueCobaltlord (talk) 14:10, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Cobaltlord Help Greetings Mr.Dupin, is there anyway i can copy that template on NSFW page?. Example: Black Sheep. When i enter, there's to pick should i enter it or not, can i please copy that template i really need it! I'm deleting my account because of you. I read through all the articles about what a story is expected to be, and my pastas matched all of those, and you still deleted them. I'm not going to put this in a private email because people need to see that you don't care about the requirements, you just like deleting things that other people put a lot of time and effort into. Allurei (talk) 20:23, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Allurei :Responding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) I mean't this MrDupin. How do i add this to my wiki?. The picture is a template right?. I just if you let me, i want to copy it onto my wiki if you know how to do that?. Or there's someone on the Creepypasta wiki that knows how?. thank you OMG...thank you so much for the nomination. That means so much to me! I've never had a nomination before. thank you! thank you! KillaHawke1 (talk) 08:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I am the author of The Queen Of The Deep Web. My wattpad is rewrittencreepier. You will be able to find the story on there. Christinascene (talk) 17:55, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Christina Scene Also, I have a new story which is still on here called, "An Author's Isolation." Could you check that out as well? Its a lot better. Thanks! Christinascene (talk) 17:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Christina Scene Hey, Brotha Will you please fix the pictures on my thread? Here's where they are - http://thehorrornetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jay_ten/Horror_Villains_Competition Thanks in advance. Jay Ten (talk) 12:07, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Back I'm Back Baby! Tide16 (talk) I still go to appeal that story about the suciididdal man at some poiunt. I just orta had a really busy other thigns in life and kinda forgot. But I haven't stopped wiritng, in fact it's what I do moslty now. But not jsut really short stroires. Longer projects, if you know what I mean. I did cointue to write some more short stories and I think I posted tehe best one in the writers owrkshop, wanna check it out? Tide16 (talk) The logner it is the easier it is to write. The more character development you can give, the more stuff you cna have happen, to the characters. The more descpription you can give, the more things can jhappen in the story. More worldbuilding, less rushing. You cna go slower, build up tension, build that slow back snese of dread. Tide16 (talk) when you finish all tha, do you wanna take a look at my long sotry? It's about 50 pages and 27k words right now and I jsut started part 2 of 4 parts Tide16 (talk) just hit me up with your email whenever, and I'll email it to you Tide16 (talk) Re: Thanks I have been looking for ways to contribute to this site again and I figured I could at the least give new stories a look over to see if they really belong here. I even went as far to write a program that checks the wiki for new stories and then will send to my computer and phone a push notification with a link that I can use to quickly navigate to and check out pastas. Colouratura (message) • Sunday, June 4th 2017, 19:22 : You can use this link to subscribe to new page notifications using the Pushover mobile and desktop apps. It's free and maintained by me. : Colouratura (message) • Sunday, June 4th 2017, 20:05 Story Would you please tell me how to improve this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585355?useskin=oasis thanks. Skyrim90000 (talk) 06:44, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Did you forget to check my story? Skyrim90000 (talk) 06:50, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello i think you all ready know me so lets get right in to it know as you know you blocked me for "re uploading a story" when that's not the case the story was a remake of the story that got deleted the key word is remake not re upload remake so i feel that you falsely blocked me and before you say any thing there wher no grammer mastscks in the story and the last thing when will my block lift iv been waiting for long time and would like to konw thank you for you're time good sir cin serly you'res ~lukeBadluckluky2029 (talk) Old story I want to get this story on the site, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585138?useskin=oasis does it meet the QS or is there still room for improvement. Thanks. Skyrim90000 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I meant this one "The Forgotten School" revised four times. Skyrim90000 (talk) 17:34, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey Dupin, I was wondering if that was going to be deleted or not. I was kind of hoping it would, because I wrote it in five minutes and just posted it without editing. I wanted to see if it would be deleted or not, which is why I didn't put my name on it. The story I'm talking about, in case you don't know, is Nightly Noises. I really am not proud of that, so if you want to delete it by all means do so. If it stays or not, I don't really mind, either way I won't put my name on it, because I'm not proud of it at all. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:22, July 16, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering how hard it is to get a story published on this site. That was the real reason for publishing that. I knew it was full of troupes and didn't take the time to edit it. I was certain it was going to be deleted and when it wasn't, I was shocked. I'm scared to see the kind of stories the people who make those posts write. They have to be complete rubish. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 18:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Why did my story, The Antelope, not meet the wiki's quality standards? I checked the quality standards and I honestly have no idea. JusticeDemocrat666 (talk) 20:34, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Revamping an Old Story in Need of Critique Summer Break (Realistic Version) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:31, August 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: Story Okay, Thank you so much. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:58, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Dupin Tide16 (talk) Mental Wealth (redux/advice,etc) Hello, I'm not here to bitch about you deleting my pasta I'm just wondering if I do a complete re-write of everything yet keep the same central theme being revolved around the advertisement, then submit it to the writer's workshop and it gets enough praise from people. Can I try again with it? Also I was hoping you could tell where exactly I went wrong with the writing and some of the major flaws which need changing or just to be dropped. Hey Ok I finsihed the book at 78,770 words. But now I just have no idea how I'm going to get all the grammer correct. I mean, the shrot stories I put up here I would read through like 5 times and still have mistakes. Reading through this would take forever. Still wanna read it though? Tide16 (talk) I just moved schools but my old english teacher loved me, so I wonder if she woudl proofread it. I bet she would but i don't know if I wanna make her do that. I'm gonna try and get it published at some point and I'll let you know how that goes Tide16 (talk) In the Dark of the Night, Evil will Find Her! (Ooh-Wah-Ooh) User blog:Magical Toddler/Unsolicited Advice on Characters! Got to anything you want to add to this, Dupin? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:21, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the comment. I'll let you know if I write any more advice blogs. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 23:28, August 29, 2017 (UTC) I finished my Virginia Dare Page. Please Dont delete it. Thank You :) ( Sorry ) Im Ыеукдштп Please dont delete my Virginia Dare page. I finished it. Thanks :) (oops forgot to include my user) ''-Yuri'' Misspelled title http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Annora_Petrov It should be Annora Petrov''a, not Annora Petrov. VmVyaXZpY2k= (talk) 12:16, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :Taken care of. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:43, September 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: Change of Plans As I said on Empy's talk page, I won't be changing the deadline or anything. It's set for Thanksgiving and I don't see a need to change it back without a good reason. I'll wait a couple days to put up the informative thread (since I'm also waiting on Die to make the first entry) and roll from there. Now, I don't know exactly what's going on (which is frustrating in and of itself), but it does not appear that Humboldt is happy with his contest being canceled. From what it looks like, he's actually bitter about it. You guys need to straighten this stuff out, and if that means three pages on the main page at once: so be it. It's a hell of a lot better than on-and-off deadline changes and project cancellations. Everybody needs to know what's going on and when it's going, and a mess like this just confuses people. That's not good. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 21:55, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey I'm new to this wiki, and I love creepypasta. I have been making short stories of my oc in a journal I keep, that is filled with creepypasta stuff. I tried to make a story, but I don't know how to save my progress on the story. Can you please help me with this? I really want people read this story. I have been working on this since I was 11. Which is about 2 year now. I would appreciate it if you would leave a message on my page so I will be notified. I will be on a little of the time. Z0mbi3Sn3k (talk) 15:27, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Z0mbi3Sn3k Actually, Empy's not that ba-*shot* http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593185 Can I get your thoughts on this? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 12:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Talk Hey Dupin, Lavecki here. Was just wondering if you might be willing to talk to me in a different way other than just over a youtube comment section. I would also extend this invitation to empy. I feel some things might be getting misconstrued and wanted an opportunity to talk in a more casual setting. If you agree please send me a message with a way to get in contact with you off site. Thanks, 'Lavecki (talk) 15:26, September 20, 2017 (UTC)Lavecki''' New Wicker Saga Story Hey, Dup! If/when you have the time, hoped you might check out my new Wicker Saga story Sins of the Father. Thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:26, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hey There Wow! Thank you, Mr. Dupin~ I'm very flattered and most definitely would be happy to do it. I'm going to get right on sending you an email that asks about the process and to send you whatever information is needed. Thanks again! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:26, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :The article thingy is nearly done. I'll have it to you on Tuesday, though it will probably be Wednesday for you or close to. Thanks again, Mr. Dupin! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:56, October 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: Featured Author Hi Dupin! I'd love to be the featured author at some point or another and have gone ahead and sent the email. Cheers! SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 03:31, September 30, 2017 (UTC) slimebeast I think even his friends think he's being a little paranoid at this point, so he probably just needs to take a chill pill.--Mikemacdee (talk) 03:32, October 1, 2017 (UTC) The Unknown Why did you delete my story "The Unknown"? OOPS! I didn't mean to insinuate that you were one of the harrassing people. I'm so sorry about that! It was a blog by Craneknewit (spelling?) saying something along the lines of "hey wouldn't it be cool if people just wrote gay characters into their creepypastas for no reason other than random inclusion?" A couple people got all bent out of shape because this was during a time when there was a lot of backlash against homosexuals for wanting too much attention and inclusion and everyone was hopping on the bandwagon. But then Donald Trump stole everyone's attention away and it went back to normal lol. Anyway, sorry if I made you think you harassed a gay person. I'll send you an e-mail and thank you! Umbrello (talk) 17:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) My Book Alright, it's completed at just right under 80,000 words. I've also re-read trhoguh and checked very carefully for grammar errors. I also have to try and get it published, whic I have no idea on Earth to do... Tide16 (talk) Hi Mr Dupin. Thank you for your response to my Werewolf story on the writer workshop. I beleive my major mistake was not proofreading, but typing the story into grammarly and word assuming the programs would pick up on all of the mistakes I made. Key word, assuming, never a good thing to do. Anyhow I spent an hour or two going through the story and trying to fix all of the errors, this time with my own eyes. I am still editing it, but I feel now it is alot smoother. Thank you my friend. Icydice (talk) 15:52, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello Dupin, I beleive I have sorted out most if not all of the errors in my story. I might get one more opinion befote I submit it. Thanks again.Icydice (talk) 11:54, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sorry Obviously I’m not an admin but I gave it a read through and was surprised you’d deleted it...I didn’t see too much wrong with it. Typically wouldn’t bother commenting, but felt obligated as it was a contest entry. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 11:32, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for fixing up a lot of my grammar issues with my contest entry. I misunderstood when the deadline was, so I ended up working on it for 5 1/2 hours after I got home from work in a desperate bid to finish in time. I usually go straight to bed from work, so I was dead tired by the time I finished and submitted it. No idea what kind of mistakes I had, even with three whole proofreadings of it. Thank you so much, Mr. Dupin! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:54, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :Haha! Well, the by-user template helped me out too. It probably would have taken me until after the contest was over to notice that was missing XD Cool! Looking forward to it when you get the chance! Have a good day :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:37, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Edits Sorry about that. Should of went with my gut and asked you about the those areas in your story -- they did feel like names but wasn't entirely sure. I'll keep that in mind for the future. Vngel W (talk) 14:14, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Question dealing with my story on the Writer's Workshop Hi this is Mikamizu. Thank you for reviewing my creepypasta "The Nightmare Magician" on the Writer's Workshop and I was wondering if you would like to review the changes that I have done to the story. I have made drastic changes on it and It's a lot shorter than it was before since you advised me to keep it under the 1000-2000 words. The word count ended up as 1629. Also hopefully it meets the quality standards this time. If it doesn't, then I'll just have to continue to work on it till it does. Hi Dupin, I recently posted a micro pasta of sorts onto ww. I got two replies of feedback, but they weren't very detailed and I wondered if I could get a reviewer with more experience. I saw you and Hell-L on, so I messaged the two of you. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:597191?useskin=oasis That is the story if you are interested. No rush to write a review by the way, just linking it here for you. Thanks, --Icydice (talk) 19:13, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Dupin, I'm sorry for the story focusing on the guys in the story, that was a suggestion I got for it in WW. So all I need to do is rid of the detail of the men being so extensive? Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:54, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Icydice here. I have tried to make the story better according to your suggestions, and I would appreciate it very much if you were to take a look at it. I was surprisingly not as upset as I thought I would be when my story got deleted, because I think I realized it was an oppurtunity to fix it up and imrpove more as a writer than if I were to make 20 successful stories. Thank you Mr Dupin for helping me out. I will link the story. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:597612 Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Why you deleted my page called Undertale-Creepytale RE: Poem Deletion This isn't like a defensive "no i swear it was great" post, just a direct response to your points about the poem. I've said this before, but the way I write poetry is more like jazz than it's like writing a book. I don't tend to rework poems I've already written, rather I might just totally redo the entire poem if I just wasn't "feeling it" the first time. It's kind of like starting a song over on your phone because you were'' really listening the first time. So my poem having poor phrasing is kind of understandable lol. Rhymes are important to me though, as well as flow. I try to write them in a strong meter so the stresses go in the right parts of the words and you don't have to mangle them into to make the line sound right, (like rain doesn't actually rhyme with again, and "disgusting" has the stress on "GUST" so if it were in my poem it'd probably be the first word in the line like '''DisGUSTing ME to BLAH blah BLAH '''and not '''BLAH blah BLAH so DISgusTING' because the second one's stress goes on "DIS" and "TING" which isn't right for "Disgusting"). You're totally right about "does disconcert" being a weird thing to say out loud. I think it's mostly about it being maybe the only thing i can think of that rhymes with "blood and dirt" off the top of my head. I'm a bit confused by your complaints for "gaunt and ugly face does glare, / at me, who stares in fear, beneath" since there's definitely supposed to be a pause before "glare" and "at me" in that part of the poem. I intended there to be a notable pause between the 4th and 5th line of every verse of the poem lol. Maybe that didn't come across well enough in the formatting. I do agree that the commas within the 5th line do kinda screw up the flow though. "The binding holding it had ceased / unshackling the fetid beast" The -ing's were completely intentional. Not sure how to fix that without just reworking the entire exhange. I think your suggestion is alright, although I did find it weird that you suggest a two syllable word there since I think I'd need a three syllable word. I've only read maybe one or two poems on this site that werent my own. My Eternal Protector, and another one that I forget the name of, that I thought was also particularly bad. Not a ton of great poetry pasta but I don't like the statement that horror in poetry is "particularly rare" since a lot of what got me into horror was...poetry. Look at The Raven, or the Cremation of Sam McGee, The Bells, even the Hearse Song from Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. There's nothing inherit to poetry that makes it difficult to write horror for, there's just a lot of effort that goes into poetry that most "pasta writers" maybe aren't familiar with. EtherBot (talk) 20:18, November 18, 2017 (UTC) RE: Poem Deletion Well my point is less about "not editing my work" or being against editing my work, and more about trying to figure it out in the first try. Obviously I do make sure the grammar works after the fact and I'm in no way against tinkering with some lines down the road. I've made some light adjustments on a writer's workshop page. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:598482 EtherBot (talk) 01:11, November 19, 2017 (UTC) I'd hate to bother you, but I wrote my first poem that hasn't received much feedback and I would like to get some feedback because I want to expand my writing area as far as possible. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/T --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:50, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Sorry messed up the link. Here it is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:598661 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:51, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion and feedback My page “Three of Us” was deleted. I realise there probably was an issue with it, but I'd like to know what is was and where I made it so I can fix it next time I write. I'm confident it wasn't spelling or grammar, because I ran it through spellcheck and a grammar engine multiple times. I also wasn't going to post this on the Deletion Appeal page because I know it needed to be removed from the wiki. In the meantime, I'll revise it to find any mistakes I may have missed. Thanks. --AceOfClubs183 (Bluefell_183) (talk) 22:13, November 29, 2017 (UTC) hey, why did you delte my pasta? it had nothing to do with my first one.( i didn't finished it!!!) please put the hollowgast back up. i work hard on it.Dr.baron von graver (talk) 21:55, December 14, 2017 (UTC)please repsond at bfine-cardiel@unioncolonyschools.org PotM Hi, I just want to make sure of something. The dates for the current PotM nomination and voting pages are dated for January 2017 and February 2017. Are these old contest pages or should they be dated for January 2018? HopelessNightOwl (talk) 22:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) A user This will probably be noticed at some point by staff, but this user has left several comments on articles over the past few hours that are almost universally spamy and/or abusive in some way. I think they might be underage. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:20, December 26, 2017 (UTC) I want to know if this is good for the wiki If you get the chance, pirate any game you want to. Eventually, you will come upon The Pirated Flesh. It's true form is unknown, as it changes from game to game, but most who see it describe it as a mass of decaying flesh that it takes from it's victims. If you keep playing the game, it will corrupt the game, and will soon corrupt the entire computer. The only way to escape is to delete the game as soon as you see it. If it takes over the computer, you will be pulled into the computer by a unknown force. The soul of the victim will get corrupted and destroyed until all that is left is the skin. The Pirated Flesh will attach the flesh to it's body, making it bigger. The more lives it takes, the faster the corruption will take over the computer. B.J. Blazkowicz III (talk) 02:27, December 29, 2017 (UTC)